


Prizrak Volgograda - Sofà

by Miryel



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gaby - Freeform, Illya - Freeform, M/M, Napoleon - Freeform, big bang italia fanwork, the man from uncle - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Fanart creata per la storia "Prizrak Volgograda" di Fuuma.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	Prizrak Volgograda - Sofà

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/gifts).



Avrei voluto fare di meglio, ma spero proprio che ti piaccia perché comunque ci ho messo tutto il mio amore per te ♥

(MA IL FATTO CHE C'è LA FIRMA TOGLIE L'ANONIMATO??)


End file.
